Arella
by NelenaArella
Summary: Arella wants Draco Malfoy dead. Did her wish finally come ture? - Please read, please review.  :  :
1. Prologue

**Arella POV**

**The Final Battle**

I stood in front of Blaise Zambini. I did not really know him well, but we were both fighting against Dumbledore's Army. I had my wand pointed in front of me. I was making sure not to hit my fellow fighters as the pasted in front of me. I smirked seeing my sister pass in front of me, I pointed my wand at her and threw the death spell. I would have hit her if that blasted blonde headed Malfoy hadn't of got in my way!

**Draco POV**

I was fighting, against the light. This was what I was meant to do, right? I'm Lucius Malfoy's son. I'm a follower of the Dark Lord, right? I was thinking so much as I was throwing spells at a few of the Weasley's and that Granger girl. I seen Pansy and walked behind her avoiding the spell Granger throw at me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Arella POV**

"_I'm writing this, as a memory of my last year of schooling._

_I sit her in my compartment; I've always sat here, ever since my first year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That sounds real fancy. I just laughed. I normally sit with Ginny, the youngest Weasley. My best friend, I love her brother Fred. NOT LITERALLY! He just makes me laugh._

_I fought in the battle. It was quite fun…._

_I don't think I should think that. I fancy dueling….it helps with my anger, not for the other person of course._

_I think I feel sorry for what I did too Malfoy…_

_Yes, Draco Malfoy._

_But I can't take it back…_

_Why do I feel bad, it wasn't like i did it purposely..he got in my way._

_I must go for now, Ginny has finally gotten on the train._

_Ta-ta!"_

I was sitting upside down, my heels on the wall, my hair hitting the floor. Ginny walked in I closed my journal and sat it down beside me. Turning so I was sitting up straight. "Ginny!" I smiled

"Hi Rella." She smiled at me and sat down in front of me. Her brother poked his head in and smiled "Rellie!" I smiled and stood up. "Freddie!" I ran and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, almost lifting me up off the ground. I stepped back and looked at him, he smiled and kissed Ginny on top of the head "I havtta get off the blasted train" I laughed and hugged him again along with Ginny. He turned and walked off the train. Ginny smiled as we both sat down. We stared at each other in silence. I laughed trying to break the silence "how you been, Ginny?" She smiled and nodded "Great! Yours?" I shrugged "as good as it can be living with the Parkinson's." She shook her head.

The candy cart came by, I bought me a Ginny some crystallized pineapple. My favorite, only her and Fred know that, no one really cares to ask. They sort of over look me. Ginny smiled "Thanks Rella, but you shouldn't have-" I shook my head "Your like my sister, do not worry about it!" She smiled "Thanks Rella."

Ginny sat staring out the window not really talking. I was sharpening my wand. Out of nowhere she turned and looked at me. "WE'RE HERE!" She was way more excited than me. I smiled anyway and stood up "We are aren't we." She laughed and stuck out her arm "shall we?" I laughed tilting my head back "We shall!" We came up on the castle, arms interlocked, walking in perfect unison.

We parted as we go to the Great Hall, for were in separate houses. Ginny walked to the Griffyndor table, immediately greeted by all of her friends. I sat down at the Slytherin table, not greeted. I sat next to Blaise Zambini. "Parkinson?" I glared at him "I AM NOT-" I calmed myself down "I am not a Parkinson. My name is Arella!" he looked at me "Sorry, Par- Arella." I shrugged him off.

I sat listening to the first years being sorted. A Slytherin, I didn't yell everyone else? They did. Finally it was over, I walked to the Great Hall doors and waited for Ginny. She ran up to me "Rella?" I smiled "Gin." We walked out of the Great Hall, down the hall, toward the stairs. "Bye, see you tomorrow." She smiled "Meet you at the doors." I nodded and turned on my heel and walked to the dungeons, to my common room.

I ran my hand across the black leather couch and then across the wall as I walked up the stairs. I pushed the door open, of my shared dormitory. I looked around and seen my trunk, I walked over to my bed and fell back onto it. My year was not starting out well, I rolled over and picked up my journal.

"_Well, my year is not turning out as well as I planned. But I guess it'll get better, perhaps."_

I sat my journal on my bed side table, stood up and waved my wand around me. I laid back down sliding under the covers. I tossed and turned about all night. I couldn't sleep, it was too hot. I pulled off my top shirt and through it on the floor, my tank top was green; Slytherin green of course. I closed my eyes, finally falling asleep.

**A/N: **Sorryyyy, that was real short. Next one well be a lot longer! Promise! Review! I wanna know what you think! (:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Draco POV**

I walked into the Great Hall and once again for the last time sat at the Slytherin table. I looked around and noticed all my class mates that I attended the school with for the last six years. I noticed Pansy once again flirting shamelessly trying to get my attention. I almost got sick with the love sick faces she was making at me. She wasn't a pretty girl and had hardly any brains to put with it. I noticed someone sitting down beside me and noticed it was Blaise one of the only true friends I ever really had. He looked at me beginning to speak "Hey Draco, how is life treating you?" I smirked and replied "Better than ever" chuckling slightly.

I heard a female voice on the other side of me chuckling quietly. I glanced over and shock shown on my face "You!" She looked over at me with a smirk that could rival my own on her blood red lips. "Yes?" She asked with mischief showing in her gold eyes. It was a very unique color for someone to have. "You're the one that almost killed me!" She laughed gently and nodded her head slowly "Unfortunately yes I am. Too bad you moved or I would have succeeded." I blanched at her shocked. For someone to say that to a Malfoy she had guts. Of course that must have been why she was sorted into Slytherin. "Who are you anyways?" I asked.

It wasn't normal for a Malfoy not to know someone and be left confused. She lifted her hand to shake while answering "Parkinson, Arella Parkinson" I shook my head at her ignoring her hand "You can't be a Parkinson I've known the Parkinson's for years and never once met you." She smiled at me again but it seemed to freak me out somewhat for it had a hint of evil in her. "Well I of course didn't want to meet the stuck-up Malfoy's for what reason do I have to be in their presence?" It was then when I heard Blaise laughing loudly "Man! You just got told off by a Parkinson!" He continued to laugh more as I slapped him up against the head. That's when I noticed that Arella stood and walked off heading to the Great Hall doors meeting with the youngest female Weasley. Shaking my head I turned back to my plate and continued eating.

**Arella POV**

I got up and walked quickly to the doors leaving the Great Hall with Ginny following while I let out a long laugh. Ginny immediately bombarded me with questions "What did you say to him? He looked almost terrified" I slowly quit laughing as I smiled at her "He still thinks I was aiming for him instead of Pansy. I swear I told him the truth if he hadn't stepped in the way I would have succeeded and finally been an only child" Ginny laughed as we headed to our common rooms.

**A/N: **sorry again, this is so short, I'm ashamed. THE NEXT WILL FOR SURE BE LONGER!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Draco POV**

I walked down the hall with Blaise at my side "Why do you think Arella made that comment earlier?" Blaise laughed "Don't ask me man…I don't know how the mind of a woman works" I gave him a glare and continued thinking about Arella. I don't understand what she has against me. I mean we never met before, she doesn't even know me. I glanced up getting ready to enter the classroom for DADA and saw Arella walking with the youngest Weasley. Why she was hanging out with a Weasley was confusing.

What could she possibly see in a Weasley to actually be friends with one? I watched as they started laughing and getting closer to the classroom. I quickly entered the room behind Blaise and sat down next to him. As Arella and Weasley entered the room they sat down in the desk next to me and Blaise. I watched as Weasley glanced at me and started laughing. Arella looked at me with a smirk and turned back to Weasley whispering to each other. I glanced at Blaise with a confused look at him. I didn't really understand what I had done to make them start laughing and whispering like crazy. I was about to comment to them about it when Professor Snape entered the room and automatically started class with a speech of the DADA.

He started listing off partners for the lesson and stuck me with the crazy, evil chick that wants to kill me. I think he really wanted me dead. We stood in duel position with our wands are ready. She had that smirk on her face that leaves me with a little fear. I immediately went for the spell Stupefy. While I waved my wand to do the spell I was knocked back to the ground making a crash and my wand no longer in my hand. I looked up at Arella giving me a look of accomplishment as Snape walked over to us commenting to me how a Parkinson could disarm a Malfoy. I stood up and barely heard Snape telling Arella to stay after class. I got my wand back and immediately left the classroom. I joined up with Blaise who was barely containing his laughter "Man! That chick has got some guts" I nodded my head not really listening.

How she had immediately known I was going to through a spell confused me immensely. I made a choice in my head to finally meet up with Arella and question her about everything on the way to lunch.

**Arella POV**

DADA class was hilarious. I think I have him fearing for his life. I stayed behind in class telling Ginny I'd catch up with her before the next class. I followed Professor Snape to his desk and waited to be addressed. I heard him start to speak "How did you learn Occlumency?" I smirked at him knowing that I was a very advanced witch. For one to learn Occlumency and be able to hold it constantly was a very difficult task. "I taught myself a few years back." I could tell he was shocked for hardly anyone was able to teach themselves such advanced magic. "That is very advanced magic it must have taken quite a bit of time" I shook my head smiling on the inside "Not really. A total of at least four months, I also taught myself Legilimency." I saw him shake his head gently and dismiss me from the room.

I grabbed my stuff and headed straight for my next class wanting to quickly talk to Ginny about the incident in class. I smiled and ran off to Transfiguration. Through the next few classes everything went pretty normal. No picking on Draco or bugging him with disarming him in DADA. I walked with Ginny towards the Great Hall for lunch and felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned around noticing it was Draco. I glanced at Ginny "You can head on. I can handle this" I smirked at her while she laughed and continued walking. Draco looked at me "What is your problem with me?" I laughed "I don't have a problem with you Malfoy. What makes you think so?" I watched as he thought of what I said "Well for one, you almost killed me a year ago and two, you beat me in DADA. No Parkinson has ever beaten a Malfoy."

I flared with anger "Do NOT acknowledge me as a Parkinson!" I storm off into the Great Hall flaming mad. I saw Ginny give me a confused look as I motioned that I'd tell her later. I sat down at the table where Blaise was at as he gave me a proud look "Nice move in DADA" I nodded my head "Thanks. Why do you think Malfoy has a problem with me? I mean I haven't really done anything wrong" Blaise laughed and shook his head "Well you did almost kill him a year ago and with the move in DADA I think you wounded his pride." I laughed and then decided maybe I should tell him what really happened. I gave him a deathly glare "If I tell you something you better not mention a word to Malfoy alright?" Blaise nodded his head in fear "Of course. I won't say a word!" I nodded my head "I wasn't purposely throwing that spell at him. It was actually meant for my sister. He was just in the aim of fire."

Blaise looked at me shocked "You would have killed your sister?" I smiled "Well of course! It would have happened if Malfoy hadn't moved in my way and blocked my view." He shook his head shocked at what I had just said. I looked as I saw Draco heading towards the table and I slid down a few seats to stay a good distance away from him. I was kind of dreading the next class. I wasn't all that brilliant in Potions even though I did enjoy the class. I looked quickly at Ginny and motioned her to the door as I quickly grabbed a roll and started to walk out. I met Ginny outside the door and started walking towards the dungeons.

"So…What happened?" I looked at Ginny as she asked me the question "Well he thinks I have a problem with him, and I will sooner or later if he continues to address me as a Parkinson!" Ginny laughed and grabbed my arm heading quickly to the potions room. "Now what were you telling Blaise at the table? He looked terrified and confused" I laughed "He knows what happened at the battle. I was making him swear not to tell anyone" We walked into the room and I noticed that Blaise and Draco weren't sitting next to each other. I headed to take the seat next to Blaise when Ginny got there first. I gave her an evil look and went to sit next to Draco. I glared at him "Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Arella POV**

"Malfoy" I spoke to him as I sat down on the seat harshly. I glared at him as he smirked at me "Parkinson" I growled at him sending him a look that would kill. He shrunk back slowly "I would heed word of what I said earlier Malfoy if you want to live to see tomorrow. I've already got close of doing just that..Don't even think of under estimating me."

He gulped and faced the front of the classroom. I glanced back at Ginny and saw her and Blaise looking at us holding back their laughter. I glanced back at Draco and saw him looking at me getting ready to speak. I gave him a questioning look telling him to continue "Arella what makes you hate me?" I smiled and laughed gently "I don't hate you Malfoy. I just slightly dislike you."He seemed to be thinking of what I was meant very deeply for he had a very weird look on his face that I have never seen on…well anyone. I laughed gently.

"My sister is obsessed with you and I get tired of hearing Draco this and Draco that all the time" He looked at me confused at first then understanding as he remembered who my sister was. "I guess that's understandable, but it's not my fault she's infatuated with me." I raise an eyebrow at him and thought to myself "_It's not your fault huh…well then change your looks and you wouldn't have that problem_."

I look at him and smirk "If that's what you think I won't change your mind" I face the front as Professor Tonks began speaking. As I was facing the front and listening to what the professor had to say I felt a kick to my leg and glanced at Draco who seemed to be smirking I glared at him and whispered harshly "What the heck was that for!"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders "You better have a good reason Malfoy!" He looks at me with a hint of anger in his eyes "Malfoy's don't have to give a reason Parkinson!" I growled but before I could reply the Professor cleared her throat. I faced towards the room but not before sending a death glare towards Draco.

**Draco POV**

I sat in Potions talking across the room with Blaise when I heard laughing entering the room. I glanced up and saw Weasley with Arella. They stopped at the door and looked for seats. I looked around and noticed that only two seats were empty, the one beside me and the one beside Blaise. I prayed that I'd have Weasley instead of Arella sitting next to me but as if the fates wanted me dead it didn't happen that way.

Arella stormed over announcing her arrival "Malfoy" I glance up at her smirking "Parkinson" I heard her growl and shrunk back when she gave me a look that could kill. I glanced at her warily "I would heed word of what I said earlier Malfoy if you want to live to see tomorrow. I've already got close of doing just that..Don't even think of under estimating me." I gulped and faced the front of the room hoping to ignore her for I didn't even want to think of the damage she could cause to me, and I didn't want to ever find out.

All I wanted to know is why she seemed to hate me so much. I mean it's the first time we ever met and here she is ready to kill me. I glanced at her trying to think if I really wanted to speak or not. I looked at her as she looked at me questioningly as if telling me to continue.

"Arella what makes you hate me?" She laughed and looked at me "I don't hate you Malfoy….I just slightly dislike you" I looked at her confused. What the heck was that supposed to mean! I mean really, she doesn't hate me, she just dislikes me. Then she continued speaking "My sister is obsessed with you and I get tired of hearing Draco this and Draco that all the time" I looked at her confused. She has a sister? Then I remembered. She was a Parkinson of course she had a sister.

I inwardly shuddered how she put up with someone like Pansy was untelling. "I guess that's understandable, but it's not my fault she's infatuated with me." I look at her after finishing my sentence. It was true it's not like I asked for her to follow me around and be completely stalker towards me. Heck it freaked me completely out for she was everywhere I went.

Weird family if you ask me. I heard her start to speak and glanced back at her "If that's what you think I won't change your mind." I glanced back up at the front of the room listening to Professor Tonks as she spoke about what was to happen in the year during class. I glanced at Arella as she was listening to the teacher I came up with a plan.

I was going to bug the heck out of her like she does me. I kicked her in the leg and watched as she turned towards me with a glare and whispered harshly at me "What the heck was that for!" I smirked at her again and shrugged my shoulders. I saw her get even more irritated "You better have a good reason Malfoy!" I flashed a look of anger at her "Malfoy's don't have to give a reason Parkinson" I knew it was a stupid thing to say but she pissed me off.

I'm a Malfoy I don't have to have reason for the things I do. I heard her growl but she didn't get to lash back at me thank heavens for the Professor cleared her throat to get our attention. I was silently telling myself that Professor Tonks was now my favorite teacher for saving my life. She gave me a look that could kill and that just made me like the Professor even more.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Arella POV**

I stomped my way through the halls searching for Ginny. I was mad, no I was beyond mad. I was pissed. Just because he was a Malfoy he thought that he was superior and didn't have to have a reason for what he did. It aggravated me like crazy. I couldn't stand people like that.

I noticed Ginny and walked over to her knowing she could tell I was pissed and waiting for me to speak "Gin! I swear. That boy is evidently wishing for death. I mean really. He won't stop calling me a Parkinson, and he kicks me for no flipping reason!" I huff with anger. I could tell she was near to laughing at me till I gave her my glare that tends to frighten mostly everyone.

I then heard the whiny voice of my sister coming through the hallway and roll my eyes. I didn't feel like putting up with her right now especially after what Malfoy just did. "Arella! How dare you treat my Drakey-poo like that!" I roll my eyes and turn to face her "I didn't treat him in any wrong way." I turned back around dragging Ginny through the doors of the Great Hall when I felt a hand on my arm.

I faced my sister and looked down at my arm and back up at her "Remove your hand Parkinson!" She huffs "You're a Parkinson too, or have you forgotten!" I laugh and smirk at her "I'll never be a Parkinson! It's just a name and has no significant meaning" I laughed at her face as I knew she didn't understand half of what I said. I then took that as my cue to head to the table for food noticing everyone staring.

I gave them my deathly glare and sat down at my table between Blaise and Draco. As I sit down between them I noticed Draco giving Blaise a confused look. I smirked at Draco and turned to Blaise ignoring Draco all together "Hey Blaise. How has your day been?" Blaise laughed and leaned back getting Draco's attention wiggling his eyebrows.

I saw anger flash in Draco's eyes and gave him a confused look. He ignored my look and looked down at his plate. I heard someone sit down beside him but didn't bother glancing over. "Drakey-poo! Why don't you come sit with me?" I giggle noticing Draco's panicked look. "Why don't you leave and fix your face Pansy!" I said to her leaning on the table to look at her.

She huffed "Why don't you get a fashion sense Parkinson!" I slammed my hands down on the table and leaned over towards her pushing Draco back off the bench into the floor "I do have a fashion sense! At least I don't dress like a whore!" I watched as she huffed and stormed off down to the end of the table. I looked down at Draco who sat shocked on the floor.

I lean my hand down to him "Sorry about that Malfoy. It seems you have a tendency of being in the way" I stood up from my seat after helping him up and left the Great Hall leaving a very confused Draco behind. I walked through the halls sometimes stopping to hold a short conversation with some of the portraits. I headed towards the dungeons toward the Slytherin common room.

I sat on the couch facing the fire place when I heard the common room portrait open. I glanced over and noticed Pansy walk through with a few more seventh years. I sighed and shook my head knowing that another argument was about to happen. I stood up and glanced at her seeing her glare at me.

"What do you want Pansy?" she walked over to me getting right in my face "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone like that!" I laughed "It shouldn't have been to embarrassing for all I did was speak the truth" I noticed a few more people entering the common room but didn't pay attention to who it was.

We had quite an audience and I knew that this wasn't going to end well. "I do not dress like a whore! It's not my fault you don't have guys flaunting after you like they do me!" I looked at her not really shocked "Pansy the only reason they flaunt after you is because you are easy!" I heard gasps go throughout the common room when Pansy spoke again "You shouldn't even be a Parkinson! For our family wouldn't go and hang out with blood-traitors!"

I growled and grabbed my wand "I don't want to be a Parkinson thank you! I didn't get to choose my family! Of course the family would have been less of one person if Malfoy hadn't stepped in the way during the final battle! You better be happy he did for in a sense he saved your life!" I saw her look shocked that I would have even considered of killing her but she underestimated me.

I couldn't stand my sister and sometimes wished I was an only child. I was for once glad though that I finally shocked her into silence. I looked around the common room and noticed that they also wore shocked faces but one stood out more than others. Draco Malfoy for once had a look on his face of shock and concentration as if he was remembering the past and trying to figure out what actually happened.

Then for once in my life I actually saw a look of understanding flash across his face. I looked back around and noticed that Pansy had left the room with almost everyone in tow behind her. I sighed and sat back on the couch glancing into the fire. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up noticing Draco. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the burning flames "So. You didn't really mean to try and kill me" I laughed and looked at him "No Malfoy I wasn't trying to kill you. Like I said earlier, you just have a habit of getting in the way." I saw a smirk show on his face slowly "So you do like me!"

I looked at him shocked "What the heck gave you that idea?" I watched as he showed an actual smile one that no one had hardly seen "Well you do tend to fight with me. I just see that as a way of you flirting" I laughed at him "Think that all you want Malfoy, but it's not true." I stood up and headed up the stairs to the girl dormitories but glanced back at Draco "I wouldn't think to hard though Malfoy. It might be a bit straining on you." I walked up the steps.

**Draco POV**

Blaise and I were walking down the halls heading to the Great Hall for dinner when he looked at me getting ready to speak. I glanced at him as he spoke "What exactly happened during potions?" I glared at him and shook my head "Heck if I know. One thing we were having a civil conversation and the next think we're biting each other's heads off." He laughed and shook his head "Why don't you just go ahead and admit you like her."

I blanched at him "I don't like her! I don't know what you're talking about." I looked back forward as we continued walking down the hallway watching Pansy rush by. I shuttered how Arella could be sisters with that thing is confusing. I mean Arella had a lot more going on for her in the looks department where Pansy just looked like a dog.

I shook my head from those thoughts yes Arella was pretty but she had mood swings like crazy. I had no clue how to act around her. I glanced at Blaise hearing him beginning to speak "If you say so man, but I believe differently" I shook my head as we entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table. I heard a commotion going on and glanced up at the doors and seeing Arella and Pansy in a heated argument.

At least that's what it looked like. I watched as Arella gave a glare across the room and walked over to the table. She sat herself down between Blaise and myself. I glanced at Blaise with a confused look and noticed her smirk at me before talking with Blaise ignoring me. "Hey Blaise, How has your day been?" I hear Blaise laugh and lean back looking at me wiggling his eyebrows.

I was jealous. It was true. I mean really, how could she ignore a Malfoy? It's hardly ever been done before. I noticed someone sit down beside of me and glanced over briefly before I noticed who sat down. I groaned inwardly, why won't she just leave me alone? It bugged the heck out of me! "Drakey-poo! Why don't you come sit with me" I flashed a panicked look over at Arella and Blaise.

Arella leaned on the table looking at Pansy "Why don't you leave and fix your face Pansy!" I looked at her shocked and looked between the two. I seemed to always be in the middle of something, especially when it had something to do with Arella. I heard Pansy huff "Why don't you get a fashion sense Parkinson!" I looked between them in horror for I knew how bad it got when someone called Arella a Parkinson.

For I have been at the end of her anger for doing the same thing. It was not pretty! Arella slammed her hands on the table and stood pushing me off the bench making me land in the floor. That hurt like hell! I looked at them and waited for Arella to hex her sister. "I do have a fashion sense! At least I don't dress like a whore!" Ouch. I knew that would had to hurt, but Arella did have a point. Even when Pansy wore the school uniform it still ended up looking skanky.

I watched at Pansy stormed off and looked up at Arella as she reached her hand down to help me up "Sorry about that Malfoy. It seems you have a tendency of being in the way" I glanced at her confused and stood up. She quickly left as I glanced at Blaise even more confused. "What do you think she meant by that comment?" I asked Blaise as I sat back down to finish eating. I watched as she shrugged "I don't know man but you do have a tendency to step on her toes." I looked down at my plate thinking.

I still haven't figured out what the comment meant. I haven't been in her way ever before. I was just the brunt of her anger evidently, but for what reason I haven't figured out yet. I finished eating quickly and walked with Blaise to the common room. As we neared the portrait we heard voices that seemed to be in a heated argument. I had a feeling I knew who between.

As we walked in I saw a few of the students standing a good distance away from Pansy and Arella who stood behind the couch anger showing on their faces. Blaise and I evidently walked into the middle of the conversation "I do not dress like a whore! It's not my fault you don't have guys flaunting after you like they do me!" I winced at that comment.

Pansy did have a few guys following her most of the time but it wasn't because she was pretty. "Pansy the only reason they flaunt after you is because you are easy!" I was laughing inside. I couldn't have put it any better if I was in Arella's place. She had a fiery temper on her, an even worse temper than any of the Parkinson's. "You shouldn't even be a Parkinson! For our family wouldn't go and hang out with blood-traitors!" I glanced at Arella's expression for that had to hit some sort of sore spot.

I would have winced and felt betrayed if my sibling, if I had one, said that to me. "I don't want to be a Parkinson thank you! I didn't get to choose my family! Of course the family would have been less of one person if Malfoy hadn't stepped in the way during the final battle! You better be happy he did for in a sense he saved your life!" I looked at Arella shocked. What the heck! She wasn't aiming to kill me. Well that made me feel better.

At least I know she don't hate me, maybe I could get on her good side. I watched as the common room emptied of students leaving out the portrait hole. I watched as Arella sat on the couch staring into the fire. I sat down beside her she looked up at me with a small smile "So. You didn't really mean to try and kill me" I looked at her as she laughed "No Malfoy I wasn't trying to kill you. Like I said earlier, you just have a habit of getting in the way."

I smirked at her evidently she was flirting. I mean who wouldn't flirt with a Malfoy. "So you do like me!" She looked at me with shock on her face "What the heck gave you that idea?" I smiled at her. I didn't smile much but sometimes it just happened. "Well you do tend to fight with me. I just see that as a way of you flirting" She laughed and stood up "Think that all you want Malfoy, but it's not true."

I looked at her and watched as she headed to the stairs. She was half way up the steps when she turned around "I wouldn't think to hard though Malfoy. It might be a bit straining on you." I looked at her confused at first. As she disappeared I understood what she said. She was insulting me for being a blonde! I shook my head and laughed quietly she was amazing.

**Arella POV**

I walked back down the stairs, Draco had left the room. I walked out into the corridor, and blinked. So to him, fighting was flirting…? I shook my head, and paused for a moment. There were voices nearby… I crept over to the corner, and pressed myself against the wall, and listened. "Albus, its not safe." It was professor Tonks. "we won't worry as long as it doesn't happen again. Don't tell the students." "they'll ask, albus. They always ask." "tell them she had an accident. Maybe she'll wake up…" "She's dead, albus." There was quiet for a few moments, then in his hushed voice saying "I know." My heart sped up to the rhythm of a humming bird's wings, and I ran to find Ginny. I never found her, I suppose she was asleep. I couldn't enter the Gryffindor common room. I shook my head, I wasn't even supposed to know. I walked back to my own common room, I ran up the stairs and laid down on my bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Draco POV**

I walked down the stairs heading to the common room. I sat on the couch for only a few other people were up and heading to breakfast in the Great hall. It was pretty early and my first class didn't start for an hour so I had plenty of time to spare. I heard a few more people walking down stairs and saw Arella arriving in the common room followed by Millicent Bulstrode. As she reached the common room she glanced up and I smiled at her briefly. She walked over as Millicent left the room heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. I stood up as she got closer to me "Hey Arella" she smiled gently back at me, but what shocked me more was it was an actual smile not her smirk.

"Hey Draco" I looked at her shocked "You called me Draco" She looked at me shocked and narrowed her eyes "It was a slip up Malfoy!" I laughed "You actually called me Draco" I watched as she turned to leave and quickly followed "Hey Arella! Wait up!" She slowed down and faced me "What is it Malfoy!" I sighed and shook my head "I was wanting to know why you won't call me Draco?" I watched as she shook her head "I don't really have an answer for that question." I smiled at her gently "Can I walk you to breakfast?"

I watched her give me a timid smile and nodded her head "Sure. I'd like that" I offered her my arm and waited for her take it. As she took my arm we headed to the great hall "Now why have I not met you before this, and please the real reason this time" I looked at her as she laughed "I was never home. I never enjoyed being around my family so I was mostly at the Weasley's." I nodded understanding why she was such good friends with the youngest one. "So that's why I always see you with the youngest Weasley" She looked at me with a slight glare "Her name is Ginny. Use it! And yes that's why I always hang out with her. She's my best friend."

I glanced at her quickly and nodded "Okay than I'll call her Ginny. So I guess that's why you're not the best of friends with your sister." I watched her as she rolled her eyes and scoffed at what I said "I have never and will never be friends with her. She's one of the worst out of the whole family to act like that. I mean yes my mom acts that way too but not as bad as Pansy." I nodded my head chuckling "I fully understand. My mom didn't really get along with your mom for she flirted with my dad a lot."I watched as she laughed at what I said.

"That's true. I remember always hearing about your family non-stop." I nodded my head. We had actually just had a conversation and not but once did she get mad at me. I was actually a very happy person. As we continued down the hall I noticed Pansy up ahead standing outside the Great Hall doors. I groaned and shook my head "Pansy at 12 o'clock" I heard her groan and watched as she rolled her eyes "I can never just get rid of her!" I shook my head "You're not the only one. She's been following me around for the last six years" She nodded her head as we approached the Great Hall doors. She still had a hold of my arm, which I quite enjoyed. We attempted to ignore Pansy but she wasn't going to have that "Arella, what are you doing with my Drakey-poo!" I watched as Arella laughed at her

"Since when was he yours?" I tried to hide my laughter and glanced at her and smirked. "He's always been mine!" I glared at her "I'm sorry to tell you this Parkinson but I've never been yours." Arella laughed and slightly smiled at me. "See Pansy." I watched as she smirked at her. Pansy stormed off and we both sat down beside Blaise he smirked at me and laughed, I hissed at him "Shut up Blaise." Arella looked at me with a confused expression on her face she then looked at her plate. I turned to Blaise and smirked, he chuckled and smirked back he began to speak in a whispered tone "Way to go Malfoy."

I laughed and turned back to my plate. We ate with very little conversation; I stood up after eating what was on my plate. Blaise and Arella stood; we then proceeded to the Great Hall doors. Arella stopped at the doors and waited on Ginny "Hello, Weasl-" Arella glared at me "Ginny" she smirked at me "Malfoy?" she looked a little confused for a moment, then looked at Arella and laughed. We walked out into the hallway heading toward DADA, I was a little nervous about what was going to happen today. Blaise smirk at me and began to speak "Looking forward to DADA today, Malfoy?" I smirked back as Ginny and Arella began to laugh "Actually I am. I'll beat you today Arella." She glared at me but her glare wasn't as frightening "Whatever you say Malfoy."

**Arella POV**

Ginny, Blaise, Draco and myself walked into DADA, Professor Snape looked at the class and announced that we were to get with are dueling partners. For we were still learning non-verbal spells I had already taught myself mostly how to do this, also having been able to us Legilimency it was quite easy knowing what spell Draco was going to throw first. We got in dueling positions our wands ready I looked Draco straight in the eyes and smirked trying to get into his mind, when I did I didn't notice what I thought I would I listened to his thoughts for a moment "_wow she's pretty no, she's definitely beautiful."_I thought to myself whether I should say anything and then confronted him about. I put my hands on hips and smiled at him "So, you think I'm beautiful do you."

I smiled seeing him blush "What, I have no clue what you're talking about." He sighed pretty sure he thought I believed him I looked him in the eyes one more time figuring I shouldn't be meddling I laughed inwardly to myself, why would I not. "_How did she know that, I mean I didn't say did I?"_I laughed listening to him and then I spoke "No Malfoy. You didn't say it." I smirked at him and he looked at me confused I laughed and spoke again "I read your mind." He looked at me with a shocked look upon his face "How? Why? Why would you do that?" He obviously wasn't going to go for a smile this time, So I had to explain myself once again. "How? I taught myself Legilimency and Occlumency a few years ago." He looked at me surprised "Why? Because we were using non-verbal spells.

That's how I got you down so fast last time. Why would I do it? Because I wanted to embarrass you again. You know for being beat by a girl." He smirked at me a little "Wow, that some really advanced magic, I think you mean being beat by a Parkinson. I wouldn't be embarrassed by being beat by a girl with your talent." I glared at him and he shrugged a little "I do recall telling you never to call Parkinson, right?" he looked at me with I quite different look then normal "I didn't mean you were a Parkinson. Just that you have so much talent that I wouldn't mind being beat by you, a girl." I noticed how nervous he was I walked a little closer to him "Thanks." I smiled at him he smiled back "Your welcome Arella, and yes I think your beautiful." I blushed trying not to giggle, he laughed at me.

Professor Snape walked up to us "Are you two dueling or flirting?" I tried not to laugh "Sorry Professor" I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts so I un blocked my mind and allowed him to "_I was reading his thoughts trying to figure out what spell he was going to use, but instead I heard that he thought I was beautiful so I asked him."_ I then re-blocked my mind from him. "Back to work now Arella, and next time do not confront him about it." I smiled at him knowing he knew why "Yes Professor." I then turned back to Draco and shrugged "You told him?" he looked at me with a pathetic look on his pale face. "Not exactly, I sort of let him read what happen I thought it, he can do the same thing. Amazing huh?" he smirked at me and his smirk turned into a smile "I knew he could, you probably heard my past." I nodded my head as Professor Snape dismissed us. I smiled at Draco and then headed toward the door he quickly followed me, I was happy he followed me though I liked talking to him that is when he didn't make me angry.

**Draco POV**

The four of us walked into DADA, Professor Snape told the class to get with our dueling partners. Mine was of course the now lovely, not so evil, Arella. Knowing she didn't want to kill me made me a little more comfortable being her dueling partner. We got into our positions Arella looked me into my eyes and smirked I looked back into hers and smirked. Looking at her eyes made me start thinking about her "_wow she's pretty no, she's definitely beautiful."_ I thought she was about to throw a spell my way, instead she throw her hands on her hips she looked at me "So, you think I'm beautiful do you."

I blushed trying to figure out how she knew that she smiled at me I replied to her question "What, I have no clue what you're talking about." I sighed, I was pretty sure she believed me I thought to myself "_how did she know that, I didn't say it did I?"_She began to laugh I wasn't sure what about though "No Malfoy. You didn't say it." She smirked at me I gave her a confused look hoping she would explain she began to laugh again and shortly after spoke "I read your mind." I looked at her shocked in disbelief how could she know how to read my mind, I couldn't even comprehend how she could have the power to.

"How? Why? Why would you do that?" I was definitely not letting her leave this unanswered "How? I taught myself Legilimency and Occlumency a few years ago." I looked at her surprised; I was surprised she taught herself I heard it was hard to master "Why? Because we were using non-verbal spells. That's how I got you down so fast last time. Why would I do it? Because I wanted to embarrass you again. You know for being beat by girl." I looked at her and smirked "Wow, that's some really advanced magic. I think you mean being beat by a Parkinson, I wouldn't be embarrassed by being beat by a girl with your talent." She glared at me I was saying she was a Parkinson I didn't know what quite to say so I shrugged "I do recall telling you never to call me a Parkinson, right?"

I looked at her with a frightened look on my face "I didn't mean you were a Parkinson. Just that you have so much talent that I wouldn't mind being beat by you, a girl." I was really nervous she was going to hurt me for hinting the she was a Parkinson, but I didn't mean it that way, she started to walk closer to me when she stopped I could tell she was about to say something I was hoping it wouldn't hurt whatever it was. "Thanks." She smiled at me I smiled back "Your welcome Arella, and yes I think your beautiful." I watched her blush I laughed at her noticing Snape walking toward us "Are you two dueling or flirting?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh "Sorry Professor" that was all that was said for a few moments I wasn't quite sure what was going on then Snape said something "Back to work now Arella, and next time do not confront him about it."

She smiled at him I knew she had somehow told him I looked at her "Yes Professor." As soon as she was finished talking to Snape she looked at me and shrugged "You told him?" I looked at her wondering why she told him "Not exactly, I sort of let him read what happen I thought it, he can do the same thing. Amazing huh?" I smirked at her I knew he could perform such magic, for a year ago before the battle we worked together for the Dark Lord and my father had once told me about Snape and Voldemort having the same capability my smirk then changed to a smile as I began to talk "I knew he could, you probably heard my past." She nodded as Snape dismissed us she smiled at me and headed to the door, I followed her. We were actually being nice to each other I didn't really want that to stop.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Draco POV**

I walked from my dormitory to the common room. I stood by the stairwell to wait for Arella to enter the room. Blaise came down the stairs and smirked at me "Waiting on Arella?" I smirked back at him and replied "Actually, Yes I am." He laughed looking at the stairs. Little did I know she was right behind him, she heard everything. She smiled at me "Now why is it you were waiting on me?" I smiled back at her, I wasn't sure how to reply to that but I had to "I wanted to walk with you again." She glanced at Blaise, for he was laughing at us she looked back at me and smiled again "I would love to walk with you again, Malfoy." I turned to Blaise and smirked, I noticed Arella grab my arm.

I glanced at her and began to speak "Wicked, I just hope we don't run into Pansy again today." She laughed and nodded as we walked out of the opened portrait, Blaise followed behind us. We reached the great hall doors and I noticed Pansy and groaned. I glanced at Arella, she shrugged. We walked into the Great hall without being bothered by Pansy, surprisingly. We sat down at the table, Arella began to eat I looked at Blaise and then at my plate. I was wondering if she had read my mind before DADA. I didn't think she would have, I glanced at her and smiled to myself.

She happened to look at me at the same time, she smiled. I was about to mention something about DADA. I thought against that quickly, I didn't want her to get mad at me. We finished eat and began to walk to Herbology, I hadn't seen Ginny yet and Arella and Ginny were normally together. "Arella, did you want to wait on Ginny?" she glanced at me and thought for a second. "She told me that she would meet me in Herbology." I nodded at her understandingly, Blaise smiled.

I wasn't quite sure what he was smiling about I looked at him "Is there something you need to tell us Blaise?" He shook his head; I laughed a little then turned and glanced in front of me. We enter Herbology, and pretty much ran into Ginny. Blaise was the first one to speak "Ginny." He smiled at her, she smiled back "Blaise." Arella and me looked at each other and laughed. We then approached our seats.

**Arella POV**

After a very dreary Herbology class, it's never been one of my favorite classes. I mostly enjoyed DADA, especially with Professor Snape as the teacher this year. Professor Sprout dismissed us to leave for our next class, my next class was charms another one of my favorites. I quickly left I went to the left of the door and leaned up against the wall. I seen Draco come out of the classroom and look for me. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder "Hello, DRACO." I yelled in his ear I laughed seeing him flinch. "Why hello, Arella" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I walked beside him and tried making conversations with him "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." He smirked at me and began to speak "I'm good. You just seen me like three minutes ago." I laughed and watched him start to laugh "I know I was just trying to get a conversation started." I smiled as we enter Charms. I sat down in the middle of the class, Draco sat down beside me. "Well it works for me." He laughed as Professor Flitwick walked to the front of the class and announced what charm we would be using, the summoning charm.

We were supposed to summon something we missed for home. I thought for a moment and nothing came to mind. I sat there and watched as Draco just sat there and looked at me I shrugged. "I don't miss anything from home; hence that's why I'm here." He nodded at me, and smirked. "I defiantly don't miss anything. Not from home anyway." I thought for a moment wondering how bad his life at home had to be for him not to miss anything, and that I should probably summon something.

I thought for a moment and then remembered I had a favorite pen, but I left it at Ginny's. So I summoned it. Draco looked at me and laughed. "It wasn't from home, I left at Ginny's before school started." I smirked at him and picked up my pen he glanced at the pen. "Wow, nice pen." He smiled and I could tell he was thinking about something. Then something appeared on in front of him. It was a stuffed animal, I laughed I could tell my face was turning red. "Don't laugh!" he kind of yelled.

I glared at him "Now why would you yell at me." I looked at him and he shrugged "Because you were laughing." I laughed again and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Draco." He looked at me a little confused "You called me Draco for the second time today." He smiled and I nodded "Well you haven't called me Parkinson yet so, I figured you earned it." I laughed and got up when Professor Flitwick dismissed us. Draco followed me to the Great Hall for lunch.

**Draco POV**

I sat with Arella in Herbology I didn't think she would sit with me in all our classes but she did. When we were dismissed she left pretty quickly I stayed in the classroom for a few minutes. I noticed Hermione and Harry sitting affectionately close. I glared at Harry when he looked at me, then I walked out the door. I looked around for Arella, I couldn't see her. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder before I could turn around someone yelled in my ear "Hello, DRACO!" I flinched a little, I didn't know who it was but then I thought of course its Arella. "Why hello, Arella." I smiled at her and she smiled back, I enjoyed seeing her smile it was way better than her glare.

She walked up beside me and spoke "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." I smirked at her and laughed to myself "I'm good. You just seen me like three minutes ago." She started laughing which made me laugh and she started to speak again "I know I was just trying to get a conversation started." She smiled at me as we enter Professor Flitwick's class, Charms; Arella sat down at the table in the middle of the classroom I sat down besides her hoping she wouldn't mind. "Well it works for me." I laughed at her as the Professor walked to the front of the class and told us that we had to use the summoning charm to summon something we missed from home.

I looked at Arella and noticed she wasn't summoning anything. I had no clue what to summon, for I didn't miss anything at home. I looked at her and she shrugged "I don't miss anything from home; hence that's why I'm here." I nodded understanding what she meant and smirked "I defiantly don't miss anything. Not from home anyway." I watched her as she sat there in thought and seen something appear on table, it was pen a fluffy pink pen. I wondered how it was hers I didn't think she like pink. I looked at her and laughed thinking about it "It wasn't from home, I left at Ginny's before school started." I watched as she picks up the pen I glanced at it and said "Wow, nice pen."

I smiled and began to think of what I could, should summon. The first thing that came to my mind the only thing other then my wand I've had since I started at Hogwarts, a stuffed animal my mom Narcissa gave me before I left. Arella started to laugh her face was turning blood red she was laughing so hard. "Don't Laugh!" I didn't really mean to yell, she glared at me "Now why would you yell at me." She looked at me I just shrugged "Because you were laughing." She laughed again, I smiled at her and she started to speak again "I'm sorry Draco." I looked at her a little confused. She called me Draco. She actually called me Draco. "You called me Draco for the second time today." I smiled and she nodded at me "Well you haven't called me Parkinson yet so, I figured you earned it." I smiled to myself as Professor Flitwick dismissed us. I quickly followed Arella as we left for the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Draco POV**

I was sitting at my rightful table in the Great Hall next the Arella and Blaise. It was Friday so we had a free day tomorrow; most of everyone was going to Hogsmead. I was picking at my food not really eating, for I was debating whether I should ask Arella if she would like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow or not. I wasn't sure how to ask her, so I thought for a moment and then it hit me _"I'll send her a letter"_I then stood up when I was finished eating I looked at Arella and Blaise and told them I would see them tomorrow morning. I practically ran back to the common room, I went to my room and sat on my bed and got out a quill and a piece of parchment I wrote

"_Dear Arella,_

_I'm sorry for making you mad all the time. It's just I really like you a lot and I would like to know if you would join me on a trip to Hogsmeade, as a date?_

_Draco Malfoy"_

I folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope and wrote 'Arella Parkinson' on the front and stood up, I walked over my trunk and I summoned a white rose. I walked down through the common room and out the open portrait. I walked down the hall which was now full of mostly first years. I stopped at a corridor and walked up the spiraled stairs an entered the owlery and gave one of the owls the letter and the rose. I then proceed back down to the crowded halls and walked to the portrait of the common room only to run into Blaise.

He chuckled at me and began to speak "Where you been, Malfoy?" I smirked at him and replied "The owlery and I'm not telling you why, Zabini." I laughed and walked into the common room I walked to the couch and sat down and looked into the flames of the steady fire. I asked Blaise where Arella was he said she was in the Great Hall with Ginny. I smiled to myself hoping she would get the letter. I stood up and looked at Blaise and left I walked with a smile to the Great Hall I walked in and looked for Ginny or Arella.

I seen Ginny's hair which gave away where they were, I started walking over to them only to see Arella freaking out and I really mean freaking out. Ginny looked at me and smiled Arella was pretty much shaking her to death. I looked at them and started to say something and Arella turned toward me "What's wrong?" I smirked at her and she smiled and pretty much screamed "Yes, Yes, Yes!" she smiled at me with the rose in her hand. I smiled back at her and laughed a little. "Great!" I smiled and looked at Ginny she smiled at Arella while she was fixing her robes. Arella looked at Ginny and back at me; I smiled and then turned to see Blaise standing right behind me.

I gave him a confused look and he seemed to be smiling but not at me. He was smiling at Ginny Weasley I looked at her and smiled. Blaise started to talk "Well I guess I need someone to go with." He looked at Ginny and his smile got bigger and I felt someone grab my arm it was Arella she pulled me beside her. Ginny giggled and smiled back at him "well Blaise I would love to go with you."

He smiled, he didn't reply though it seemed they were talking but not out loud. Arella started to walk away she waved at Ginny and looked at me and smiled I ran up beside her and laughed. "I can't believe it, them." She smirked at me "Well I can't believe it, us." I laughed and grabbed her hand she smiled. We got to the common room and she walked up the stairs, she waved at me and smiled. I couldn't believe it. She said yes. I smiled to myself and walked to my room.

**Arella POV**

I was sitting in the Great hall across from Ginny when a few owls flew in. I knew there wasn't going to be any mail for me; my parents don't really talk to me because of Ginny. But I didn't mind not getting anything I was used to it. An owl flew over me and Ginny; I figured it was for her. Until it dropped at letter and a rose, a white rose on my empty plate. I smiled and looked at Ginny; she looked at me and jumped up. She ran over beside me I stood up and opened the letter. It said

"_Dear Arella,_

_I'm sorry for making you mad all the time. It's just I really like you a lot and I would like to know if you would join me on a trip to Hogsmead, as a date._

_Draco Malfoy"_

I almost dropped it, luckily Ginny caught it. She looked at me confused and the read it. I looked at her and I just lost it. She tried to calm me down "Arella calm down, and by the way I knew he liked you." She smiled at me I glared at her and replied "you what? Why didn't you tell me!" she laughed and spoke again "I didn't really know I just had a feeling." I looked at her and put my hands on her shoulders "Why would you even joke about something like this!" I said shaking her and I heard someone walk up I turned to see who it was.

It was him, Draco Malfoy he smirked at me "What's wrong?" I smiled at him and tried to control myself but I couldn't help it I kind of screamed at him not meaning to of course "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I smiled at him I was still holding the rose but Ginny had the note. He smiled back at me and he turned to Ginny watching her fix her robes. He smirked and turned around I noticed it was Blaise her was smiling at Ginny. Blaise began to talk "Well I guess I need someone to go with." He looked at her and his smile got bigger, I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him beside me so he wasn't in between Blaise and Ginny.

She giggled and smiled back at him "Well Blaise I would love to go with you." He smiled back at her then it got kind of quiet. So I waved at Ginny and started to walk away. I looked at Draco and smiled he ran up beside me and laughed "I can't believe it, them." I smirked at him "Well I can't believe it, us." He laughed and grabbed my hand I smiled trying not to blush. When we got to the common room I walked up the stairs I smiled and waved at him. I couldn't believe this. He asked me out, on a date. I kind of squealed to myself and slipped into my room.

I changed and got in bed. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I got up at 6:30 since I had to be ready to meet Draco to go to Hogsmead at eight. I just love being able to say that. I wasn't quite sure what to wear so I went to my trunk and started throwing clothes on my bed. I was thinking about going with something a little girly so I tried on a green skirt and a black top, I have to admit it looked good but it's not me. So picked up a pair of jeans and another girl shirt. I'm not sure why I have girl clothes. I liked the jeans but it still wasn't me enough. I changed again, this time into a pair of green skinny jeans and a white shirt with silver stars and my red high-tops. This was defiantly the right outfit.

I put on my bathrobe and headed to the showers. When I was finished with my shower I wrapped my hair in my towel and changed into my clothes. Now what to do with this crazy hair of mine. It was about 7:20 now. I walked to the mirror and brushed my hair. I wasn't sure how to do my hair. I finally decided on curling it I added a little make-up to somewhat pale face and stepped back to look in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good; the other girls in my room had already left. I looked at the clock. My luck it was already eight. I didn't want him to think I stood him up so I sort of ran through the common room to the exit of the school.

I was passing the Great Hall and someone grabbed my arm. Why now the one time I don't want to be late someone has to stop. "I'm going to be late. This can't happen. What is he going to think? He's going to think I stood him up!" mumbled to myself and then I heard someone laughing. It was a familiar laugh. I looked up and seen Draco. "Oh hey Draco." I said calming myself down. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore then I already had. This is way too confusing. He chuckled and looked at me "Hello, Arella." I smiled at him and giggled.

I smiled up at him talking to myself in my mind 'Why the heck did I giggle? I never giggle' I watched as he smiled back at me and let go of my arm as he spoke "Are you ready to go now?" I nodded my head a little too quickly and blushed "Sure...Where would you like to go first when we get into Hogsmead?" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we headed out the door and on the road to Hogsmead "How about we hit Honeydukes first. Then we can go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks before hitting a few more stores." I nodded my head agreeing "That is fine with me. I love Honeydukes."

I smiled up at him. He looked at me and laughed gently. I looked at him and smiled "Are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" He looked at me confused "Um…Arella I'm captain this year." I blushed I should have known that. "Oh…Well I was wondering when try outs were." He looked and me and smiled "Well I'll probably have them soon. We need to get a good team together. Are you going to try out?" I smiled "I have considered it. I don't know for sure if I will or not though. It has been awhile since I've played." I smiled at him "The last time I played was when I played with the Weasley's last Christmas." He looked at me with gentle eyes "We're you ever at home with your family?" I looked down "Not really No, I met Ginny when we were first years. We became friends immediately. I stayed at her place all the time"

He nodded his head and smiled as we came upon Honeydukes. We walked into Honeydukes and walked over to a shelve with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees and a bunch of other candies. I picked up a box of Crystallized pineapples. Draco smiled at me and I looked up at him I asked him "Which ones your favorite?" He looked at the shelves for moment then replied "I don't have one." I giggled and he looked at me "What's your favorite?" and held up the box of Crystallized Pineapples "Theses." He nodded his head and I turned and walked down the aisle a little ways and looked back at Draco he just smiled. I turned back and looked at the shelve.

I can't believe I giggled again. I hate it. I turned back around, I didn't see him so I turned and looked on the other side of the aisle. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around it was him. I smiled at him and laughed a little and he handed me a box of my favorite candy, Crystallized Pineapples. I smiled at him and he smiled back "Thanks." He laughed "No problem." I smiled and asked "You want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" He nodded his head and I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Draco POV**

I held Arella's hand as we walked down the street to the Three Broomsticks. We didn't really talk walking to the Three Broomsticks. I stopped and looked at her when we entered the store "Where would you like to sit?" She smiled and pointed to a table in the corner of the room "Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded my head "I'll go get our drinks." She smiled and walked over to the table; I walked over to the counter and ordered to butter beers and carried them over to the table.

I sat her drink on the table and sat down across from her. I smiled at her "So are you really thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team?" She nodded her head "Yeah, I am." I smiled at her and took a sip of my drink. She smiled back "I don't really think I'm all that great at it. But it's worth a try." I nodded "I'm sure your pretty good." I smiled at her, she smiled back and looked at the door and made a unpleasing face. I looked at the door and noticed non-other than Pansy Parkinson.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Arella hoping Pansy didn't see us. Arella shrugged at me and started to talk again "Maybe she'll just go away." She laughed lightly "What am I saying its Pansy she won't just go away." I laughed a little and smiled at her. I noticed Pansy looked over at us, she frowned at me. I laughed a little and looked at Arella, she laughed and waved at Pansy. Pansy stormed out of the store.

Arella looked at me and smiled "Well we got rid of her." I laughed and took another sip of my drink. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You know I really thought you were like the worst person ever." I looked at her and she continued "But you're actually pretty awesome." She giggled I could tell she hated giggling she frowned every time she did. I smiled at her "Well, Thanks." She smiled back at me and nodded.

**Arella POV**

We were sitting at the Three Broomsticks and he looked at me, I continued "But you're actually pretty awesome." I giggled, I frowned 'merlin I hate giggling' he smiled at me and spoke "Well, thanks." I smiled back at him and nodded. I took a sip of my drink and then looked up at him. He smiled at me again. I was beging to think something was wrong he was smiling so much. I really only seen him smirk, but I liked seeing him smile.

I smiled back at him "Is there somewhere else you want to go?" I could tell he was just trying to make conversation. I thought for a moment "no not really." I smiled at him and looked at the door. He stood up and walked over beside me. He held out his hand, I grabbed his hand and stood up. We walked to the door we stopped "you want to just go back to the common room?" I smiled and replied "Yea that sounds great." He smiled back and we walked out the door.

Before we got to the school I had the strange feeling someone was watching us, or maybe just me. I didn't say anything about it I figured it would be kind of odd. We finally got to the school, we walked to the entrance of the common room. We sat down on the black leather couch, Draco looked at me "Are you having fun?" I think he might have noticed that something was bothering me. I mean of course something was bothering me, I thought someone was following us.

I smiled again "of course I'm having fun, why would I not." I laughed a little he smiled at me "It just seems like something's wrong" I looked at him and sighed "Well on the way here I felt like someone was watching us or following us." He gave me a confused look and I continued "I know it sounds crazy but I really think someone was watching us." I shrugged and there was a pause for a little while.

**Draco POV**

I sighed and looked at Arella "Well, I didn't see anyone that looked they were watching us at all, did you?" She shook her head "Not really" She sighed and I smiled at her "it's probably nothing." I smiled I knew it had to be someone in my family. My parents are always watching to make sure I don't do anything dumb. She smiled at me when the door of the common room opened.

A few of the third years walked in followed by Blaise he walked over and sat down beside Arella. She smiled at him; he smiled back and asked "Did you guys have a good time?" Arella smiled again "Of course!" He laughed and smiled I shook my head at him "Did you and Ginny have a good time?" He smiled really big "Yes!" Arella laughed "I'm so sure she had a good time too." He smiled again.

Arella turned and looked at me and smiled "I had an amazing time, Malfoy." She giggled a little and kissed me on the cheek "But I'm going to head up stairs and make sure my sister hasn't gone through my stuff." I smiled back at her, Blaise smirked at me. Arella walked up the stairs and Blaise smacked me on the shoulder "somebody defiantly likes you." I smirked at him "You really think so?" He shook his head.

He smirked at me and I shook my head. Blaise stood up and walked over to the stairs "I'm going to bed now." He shook his head, I laughed and looked at the fire. Why would someone be following us, I didn't understand why someone would do that. I thought for a minute, it had to my mother. She wants me to eventually marry Pansy. I can't even imagine marrying her. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to my room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Arella POV**

As I walked into my shared dormitory to see non-other then Pansy going through my trunk. "PANSY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at her I'm sure you could hear me from downstairs in the common room. She turned to me "Looking, do you have a problem with that?" I shook my head "Actually I do." She laughed and walked over to her bed and sat down. I put a concealing charm on my trunk. She looked at me with a smirk "You know very well you can't keep Draco." I had my back turned to her, I quickly spun around. "That's what this is about!" I screamed at her, I could tell she was enjoying every bit of it. She nodded her head "Narcissa will pick me; she doesn't want Draco dating someone who likes the Weasel's." That was about as much as I could take at the moment I sighed. "First you insult me then you insult my best friends, I'm done with you Pansy!" I turned toward the door and walked down the stairs into the almost empty common room.

I was the only person in the common room other than a pale-faced, grey-eyed boy. I glanced at him and smirked before my git of a sister walked down the stairs. I looked at the stairs "Pansy I said I was done with this." She giggled and walked toward the couch and set next to Draco. I sighed and he looked at me then back at Pansy. Pansy whispered something in his ear and then kissed him for what seemed like ages. I couldn't believe it I was actually sad because of Pansy and Draco. Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy the most hated person at Hogwarts. I looked at them for a minute then ran up the stairs to the dormitory. I lay in bed tossing and turning the whole night. When morning came I stood and walked to my trunk and pulled out my robes and then walked to the showers. I quickly got ready trying to avoided Pansy and Draco.

I got through the common room and to the Great Hall without an encounter with them. Ginny meet me in the hallway in front of the Great Hall. She smiled at me "Where's Draco?" I sighed and answered "Probably snogging Pansy!" I sort of yelled at her, I didn't mean to yell at her the subject just made me angry. I was defiantly not looking forward to Potions or DADA. We entered the Great Hall I waved at Ginny "I didn't mean to yell at you, Ginny" She smiled at me and waved walking to her table "I know." I sighed and walked over to my own table and sat down next to Blaise. "Hello miss Park-" I glared at him "-Arella." I smiled at him "Blaise." I looked at my have empty plate and pushed it away, I wasn't in the mood to eat. I sighed and looked at the door, it was of course Draco. He walked over to the table and sat in front of Blaise. I glared at him he sighed and looked at me "She kissed me; I swear I didn't kiss her back." I looked down at the table, when I heard the dreaded voice of my annoying family member. "Drakie-poo!" I sighed and glared at her.

Pansy sat down at the table right in front of me I glared at her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Draco pushed her off of him "Pansy, stop!" I was kind of shocked, for some unknown reason I had the strange feeling that he actually liked her. Pansy crossed her arms and pouted toward Draco "Drakie-poo, just because she's here doesn't mean you have to act like this." She smirked at him "Parkinson. I DO NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL, Okay. I like Arella." I smiled inwardly and looked at my plate what he said didn't really seem to sound like the Draco Malfoy everyone at Hogwarts knew, I sighed. Draco turned and looked at me; Pansy stood up and walked to the door followed by a few other slytherin girls. "Arella..." he said in a hushed tone. I couldn't bring myself to look up from my plate.

He sighed when I didn't look up; I wanted to look up terribly, so terribly I wanted to cry. I, Arella, cry. I couldn't cry that would disgrace my whole 'image', I tried to lift my head I couldn't it was as if I was under a spell, or in this case a curse. I heard Ginny say my name, I tried yet again to leave my head. She casted a spell Hermione had apparently taught her. By the time the spell worked I was furious it had to have been Pansy. My eyes started to water, not because of the spell, not because of Pansy. But once again because of Draco Malfoy, he had obviously left for I was sitting alone at the slytherin table other than a few younger years. Leaving Ginny at the Slytherin table by herself. I would have stayed but this was important. A single tear ran done my cheek, he most of thought I hated him. I wiped the tear from my cheek and ran out the doors of the Great Hall. I finally reached the common room, when I walked in common room I scanned the room for the beautiful grey eyes I longed to see.

When my eyes finally reached the couch I saw his platinum blonde hair, I ran to the side of the couch. "Draco." I sighed and sat down he looked at him with a disappointed look on his face. I looked down I couldn't bear to feel that he was disappointed in me. He left my chin and looked at me. I started to speak "I couldn't" he looked at me with a confused look on his face, "couldn't what?" I licked my lips and breathed in "I couldn't look at you, not because I didn't want to. Believe me I really wanted to. It was like a spell or curse I couldn't move. Till Ginny seen me." He smiled, I laughed and hugged him. "I'm sorry I got so mad, I didn't mean to my temper got the best of me." He laughed "I really didn't mean to I promise, it just I really like you and she just, Merlin she makes me want to-" He kissed me gently and pulled away, I smiled "Kill her." He smiled and nodded his head "You're too cute." I giggled and scrunched my nose; I can't believe I giggled again. He smiled I turned toward the fire and pulled me closer to him I pulled his arm around me; I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

**Draco POV**

I smiled to myself; this was actually happening she was sitting with me. Arella Parkinson is sitting with me, Draco Malfoy. I heard her laugh I attempted to look at her "What's so funny?" She laughed again "Nothing." She smiled and kissed my cheek, I could tell I started to blush when she grinned at me. I laughed a little and looked at the fire as she laid her head on my chest again. I kissed the top of her head. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was happy very happy. We must have sat there for hours. I somewhere along the line feel asleep, when i woke there was no one in the common room. No one but me and Arella. I smiled looking at her, she was still asleep. I smiled and reposition myself carefully, so I wouldn't wake her. She was very pretty when she slept, she looked peaceful, unlike most Slytherins but I guess that's why she's such good friends with the Weasley's.

I think she might be growing on me, for I'm friends with Ginny. The youngest Weasley, now her brother is friend with Potter and Granger which I probably wouldn't be able to be buddy's with. I closed my eyes; it was probably around three or four in the morning. We would have class in about three hours. I figured I'd wake her around five-thirty. I most have fallen asleep again, but it was as if she read my mind. She woke me up at five-thirty. I wasn't in a deep sleep, she poked me in the arm "Draco..." She almost whispered, I opened my eyes my vision was a little blurry but I could tell she was smiling at me. I smiled at her "Good morning, Arella." She nodded her head and stood up. I stood up after her and fixed my shirt.

She turned and looked at me "Well I really have to hurry I have a class in forty minutes." A few second years walked down the stairs almost staring at us. I smiled at her "Okay, mines in an hour." She smiled back me and hugged me, I hugged her "I'll meet you here in twenty?" I smiled at her again "of course." She took of up the stairs. I smiled and walked up the opposite set of stairs. I quickly changed in to a clean pair of robes and brushed my hair. I walked back down the stairs after about twenty minutes to make sure I was in the common room before her. After a few minutes she walked down the stairs, I was sitting on the couch looking at the flames. She tapped me on the shoulder. I stood up and offered her my hand, she gladly took it.

We walked through the crowded halls; we finally reached the Great Hall. We walked in and sat at the Slytherin table yet again. We set in front of Blaise he smiled at us and looked toward the Gryffindor table. Of course it was to see Ginny; I took a bite of my food. Arella smiled at Blaise "You really like her don't you?" She smirked at him, He turned and looked at her "Yeah, Pan-Arella, I do." He looked at me with a panicked look on his face. I shrugged and Arella glared at him "Okay, if you can't call me Arella I would much rather be called Parkinson instead of PANSY!" She then tilted her head and smiled at him. He looked at her wide-eyed. He swallowed hard "Yeah, I'm so so sorry, Arella." She laughed a little "It's fine Blaise." He sighed and began to eat. Arella didn't eat much.

I took a few more bites and looked up at the doors; I looked at Arella who seemed to be staring at me with a very odd facial expression. She stood up looked at me, and glared. It was quite terrifying. "Is something wrong, Rella?" She shook her head and walked out of the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
>Draco POV<strong>  
>Arella hadn't spoke to me in about two days I had no clue why, I can't recall doing anything to make her angry. I looked at Ginny has she ran up behind Blaise "Arella's not going to be in class today." I looked at her, confused "Where is she?" She shrugged "said she was talking to Dumbledore."<p>

I sighed "she hasn't talked to me in a few days, did she say something to you, anything?" She shook her head.

I frowned and looked at the ground. Blaise walked up beside me and patted me on the back "I'm sorry Draco." I could tell he was actually sorry, I mean when your girlfriend isn't talking to you and is completely ignoring you it hurts. I sighed.

Ginny being the crazy Weasley that she is sat on the floor and looked at me, I believe she's been hanging out with Lovegood too much. "It's going to work out Draco. I promise" I tried to smile at her. I hope she's right, I leaned my hand toward her "at least get off the floor." I sighed pulling her up off the floor. She smiled at me; I looked at her and then Blaise. They were so cute together.  
>I smirked at them "we need to get to class."<p>

I wondered what Dumbledore wanted with Arella; maybe it was about her leaving or staying. I walked into DADA; professor Snape looked at me and somewhat smirked at me. He began to speak "Malfoy where is you dueling partner?" I had the feeling he already knew but I replied "With Dumbledore." He nodded his head "You will be partnered with Parkinson for today."

Pansy ran over to me "Hey Drakie-poo!" She giggled and grabbed my arm. She really shouldn't have done that "PARKINSON! GET OFF ME NOW!" She jumped back and frowned "Drakie what's the matter?" I glared at her and reached for my wand "Parkinson, ready to duel?" She looked at me and tilted her head I glared at her again "WELL!" She nodded her head. The first spell that came to my mind was 'cruico.' I pointed my wand toward her "Cru-" I stopped myself. I couldn't be like my father I couldn't go to Azkaban, I couldn't.

"Stupefy." Pansy fell to the floor. I put my wand in my pocket and sat down on the floor. I was worried Arella couldn't stay. Pansy stood up and walked over to me. She sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Don't look so worried, Drakie." I stood up leaving Pansy in amazement "Leave me alone Parkinson, and quit calling me 'DRAKIE!" I walked over to Blaise and Ginny, who were in the corner not so silently making out.

They didn't notice, and for some reason, this upset me. Everything was upsetting me. "that girl has done something to my head…" I thought to myself. Well, I must have said it aloud, because Ginny and Blaise both looked up at me confused and inquisitive. I shook my head, and at the same time, they both shrugged and went back to each other, ignoring me again.

I sighed and walked out of the room, into the hall. There was a blond girl sitting there and she appeared to be crying with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head leaned against the wall, with her hair over her face. Maybe insulting someone would make me feel better…

I walked over and kicked her in the side- lightly, so she would look up. Her head rolled over to the side and she slid to the floor. Her eyes still open. I stared at her… She was unmistakably dead. I was still staring at her when I heard a voice behind me. I won't lie to you, I jumped. I hadn't heard any footsteps "Draco Malfoy, sir- Would it trouble you too much to tell me what exactly I'm looking at?"

I whirled around "professor…" I said. Without meaning to, I stuttered a little… "It wasn't me…She- She was like this…I kicked her and-" "You KICKED her?" "Y-yes professor…and she fell over and… she's dead…"

"I've noticed, sir…" she said. "What I'm asking, and what I want you to tell me is HOW she died." She walked over and looked at the girl. "Go get Madame Pomfrey. She can tell us how Evangeline here died. And also, alert Dumbledore. He needs to know" my heart actually skipped a beat. Wasn't Arella talking to Dumbledore?

I walked quickly to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the doors. Dumbledore quickly opened the doors; there was no sign of Arella. I shook my head "There was an accident…" I frowned "Professor Tonks, told me to inform you, sir." He looked at me. "An accident…Draco, I need you to go to your common room, now."

I nodded and turned to walk out the door, I whirled around "Sir?" He nods, his eyes sparkling, as they had always done. "was Arella here?" He smiled "I'm sorry Draco, Miss Parkinson has not been here." I looked at him "oh." I turned and walked out the door, almost speed walking.

I of course, thought the worst of things. What if this person, or thing that killed Evangeline, killed her. I shook my head "Stop thinking that way, Draco!" I whirled around. "Stop, please…" Arella was standing behind me, her eyes almost blood shot. Her hair was mess. I looked at her, almost frowning "are you okay, rella?" She sighed "It's Arella!" She shook her head, then looked down "I'm sorry," I sighed "what happened to you?"

She shook her head "nothing." She looked back up smiling, that same smile she gave me the first day I meet her, the one that scared me. It was in a way evil, but that was Arella. I fake smiled. She sighed "My smile scares you?" I shook my head "No, no, Rella, no, of course it doesn't." She huffed "But you just said it did, Malfoy!"

She called me Malfoy, she hasn't called me Malfoy in a few months, I couldn't understand what was wrong with her. "Arella, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She glared at me "Nothing. Is. Wrong. Malfoy!" I backed away from her "I'm sorry." She turned and walked away. I'd never seen her this way, it was scary.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room, to speak to Ginny. My luck, she was walking in as soon as I got there. "GINNY!" I yelled, not to loud, but it echoed. She stopped cold and turned "M-Draco?" I walked up to her "There's something wrong with Arella. She- I don't know, she won't tell me."

Ginny sighed "Is she sick?" I shook my head "Is she dying?" I shook my head, again "then I'm sure she's fine." I sighed "But she's angry, really angry, and her eyes are, bloodshot and she looks like a total mess." She smiled and shook her head "It's not funny, Ginny. I'm worried!" I sighed loudly. "Were taking exams this week. She's always like this, always." She laughed and walked into the common room.

Exams? She mad over Exams? I shook my head and walked back to the common room. I walked in, Arella was sitting on the couch. She stood up when I walked in. She ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back "hey?" She smiled and sat back down. I guess Ginny was right. I smiled and walked up the stairs "See you in the morning?" She nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Draco POV**

I walked down the stairs into the common room, after getting ready. I walked into the room and seen Arella lying on the couch, asleep. I walked over to her and looked at her. She wasn't smiling, not even close. I tapped her on the shoulder "rella?" She stood up, as quick as I had said her name. She looked at `me "Draco?"

I looked at her, she looked around, I honestly don't think she knew she was in the common room. She looked at me, confused "Why am I here?" I sighed "Rella, I think you slept here…" I said just as confused as her. She looked at me, with a facial expression I had never seen on her, it was sad "I don't remember that. I seen you in the hall, I was angry?" I nodded my head and put my arm around her. "I don't know what I did next…?" I looked at her "Rella, you came here."

She shook her head "I don't remember it!" I sighed "I'm sorry, Rella." She sighed "we need to get to class, now!" I nodded, she was acting very odd, I'm not sure why. She practically dragged me to class, she was walking so fast. I finally got her to slow down when we got outside of the class room. She walked over to Ginny and said something to Blaise. He walked over to me "Man, what's up with Arella?" I shrugged and shook my head.

Arella walked over to me "you can go back." She looked at Blaise and smiled. "Draco!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She tilted her head and smirked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. I looked at her a little confused. "Let's go to the lake?" I smiled "okay." I started to walk toward the door, She stopped me, we apparted to the lake.

"Arella, were not supposed to be able to apparte at the school? How did you?" She shrugged "I'm talented, honey." I smiled at her "are you now?" She nodded confidently, "I am." I laughed a little. She smirked at me, sometimes I was scared of her, especially her smirk, and the way her eyes fill themselves with fire. It's riveting.

I felt weird, being here, with her. Why? I have no clue. She smiled at me, that evil smile. She walked closer to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't move, not until she grabbed my arms. She put my hands on her waist. She then put her arms back around my neck. I smiled at her "Are yo-" She didn't allow me to say anything. She pressed her lips against mine, I wasn't excepting it. I didn't kiss her back, not on purpose. It just shocked me.

She looked at me hurt, "I didn't- I want to- kiss you. You just scared me." She stared at me "I scare you!" She throw her arms down and started passing, quite fast. I stood there, staring at her "yes, Arella. You scare me." She turned and looked at me "IF I SCARE YOU SO MUCH WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!" I looked at her and shrugged "I guess I have no 'bloody' reason to be here." I turned and walked back into the school.

**Arella POV**

I sat in the tree, next to the lake. It was nice here. It made me feel happy, not now though. He hurt me, Draco Malfoy hurt me, bad. I scare him, I don't mean to scare him. I didn't realize I did. I feel like crying, but I won't. I don't do that. I'm not allowed. I have to be mean, tough. That's just the way I am, I'm mean, or scary.

I sighed and jumped down from the tree. I felt like screaming, maybe it would make me feel better, screaming tends to do that for me. I like to scream, it occupies me. I stand there staring at the lake. My eyes watering, I combed my hand through my hair. I straightened my robes and stood up straight, put my hands on my hips and screamed. A very high-pitched scream, it almost scared me.

I laughed and climbed back in the tree as the professor's all ran out the door. This is going to be fun, I'll just make Draco think I'm gone, since he thinks that way, and if I scare him no need for me to be around. I smirked and grabbed my wand, I threw a spell at a tree in the forbidden forest. They all immediately run to the edge of the forest.

I see Draco walk out of the school, he looks worried. He's worried, about little me. The girl that scares him! I started to make myself angry, I figured no reason I shouldn't play with him a little. I jump down from the tree and walk toward him "Mal-foy!" I shoot him a glare, as I walked passed him. He looked at me confused "You!"

That was the first thing he ever said to me, 'You!' I glared at him again "Me!" Draco looked at me, a facial expression I'd never seen on him before. "I'm sorry…" He walked closer to me. "Your sorry!" I stare at his pale eyes.

"Rella, you know I am." He sighs, I do know he is. But I can't forgive him, how can I be with a man that I scare? I don't understand this 'relationship' if that's even what it is. I hate it! I look at him and tilt my head "I can't forgive you, Malfoy." I turn and walk back into the school.

I of course run into Ginny. She stops me, "What's wrong, Rellie?" I guess she can tell. I put my hand on my cheek. Maybe its cause I'm crying. I guess, I don't ever realize I am. Why is it even possible for me to cry, it shouldn't be. I hate water!

"DRACO!" I don't mean to yell, he just angers me to no need! I turn around and look at the wall. She walks around me "What happened?"

I sigh "he said I scared him.."

Ginny hugs me "I'm sorry, Arella."

I hug her back "He said that too."

"I have to go." I sigh and walk away. I walk back to my room, or dormitory.

He hates me, I hate him. This is how its supposed to work. I throw myself onto my bed. I don't move for hours. I lay there with my head buried in my pillow. I finally fall asleep, not that I wanted to, I just did.


End file.
